They're So Strange, But We Love Them Anyways
by ThisIsMyCliche
Summary: An onslaught of one-shots dedicated to the one of the strangest, yet most loved pairings in the Hetaliaverse. Enter PruCan.
1. Prucan cliche

_Summery: Another one of those stories in which Prussia finally starts noticing Canada._

_Pairings: Hinted Prussia/Canada and Germany/Italy_

_AN: Hi guys! It's been awhile since I've written fanfiction, blahblah blah. Let's just say I'm rusty. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_

* * *

_

"Really, West? How many times do I-"

"Please shut up. I KNOW you don't want to go, I'm not deaf."

"Then why-"

"Because my boss is right! You need to get out and see the world. Trust me, I don't want you to come either..."

"Oh, please, contain your excitement. At least Feli thinks it's nice that my awesome presence is going to be at the damn meeting."

"Ve~"

And that's how Germany's day started.

The day before he got a call from his boss saying that he wanted Prussia to attend the next meeting. Germany was quick to object, but his boss put up a very good argument. He said that Prussia wasn't getting out enough, which was true. In fact, the ex-nation hadn't gotten out at all for the past few months. He'd been lazing around the house, mooching off of Germany's beer. No one takes Germany's beer unless it's offered. But does his brother listen? No.

Needless to say, Germany was sick of it.

So, when his boss said that taking Prussia to a meeting where'd he'd be able to reconnect with his friends, he jumped for it.

Which was why him and Italy were physically dragging the albino to the car.

And why he was sporting a brand new black eye.

A half and hour into the meeting, and Prussia had already started two fights. One involving Russia that almost had the albino shitting his pants and one with Poland. They couldn't decide what color to paint

the summit room next. Really, it was just a lot of fun for on looking nations.

Not at all fun for Germany, who had to get the meeting started. He ran a hand through his hair trying to get himself to relax. Meetings always started an hour late in the first place, with his brother there, they

usually started an hour and a half late... At least.

"And so West, who is drunk off of his fucking ass, calls Feli and is all like, 'Oh Feli! England told me that you didn't like me!'" Germany tried to fight the blush that was conquering his cheeks, to no avail, though. The German decided it would be a good idea to try and get the meeting started again.

Do I need to say that it didn't work.

Germany was wondering if it was possible to start war with an ex-nation.

"Hey, Luddy." Of course America would notice Germany's distress and have to act on it. Of course.

With a sigh, Germany interrupted the American before he could go any farther. "Don't call me that, America."

"Whatever, Ludzors."

Germany sighed again.

America laughed before continuing. "Anyway, I see that you're having trouble getting the meeting started." The American paused, probably for dramatic effect.

"Do you now." Germany humored.

"Yep. Maybe it's something that a... Hero can help with?" It took every ounce of self control to not slit his own neck right then and there. All Germany wanted was a few seconds of peace and calm. Not to jump from one inflated head to the other.

"No America, you're help is unnecessary." He looked around for a certain green eyed nation. There he was. Oh, and there was France. "Though, I'm sure England could use a... a hero."

America made a slightly confused face before he spotted what Germany was watching. "You're right! This looks like a job for-..."

Germany was pulled away by Prussia before he could hear what America said. In a way, the German was rather glad. He wasn't a fan of the dragging, though. Before he could yell, his brother forced his head in an odd direction. To look at someone maybe? There wasn't anyone there, though.

"Who is that?" The Prussian asked forcefully.

Germany stared for a few seconds until a being started to fade into view. "Lucky bastard" The German mumbled to himself.

"What was that, West?"

"Nothing..." Germany then came to the conclusion that he had no clue who the slightly visible nation was. He looked familiar. Kind if like America. Except... daintier. "I uhh.."

The Prussian scoffed. "Don't tell me that you don't know." The scoff evolved into rather loud laughter and fists banging onto the German's back. "That's fuckin' hilarious, West! You don't fucking know!" Prussia wiped at imaginary tears at the corner of his left eye. "Priceless."

Germany was staring at the unknown nation and saw the poor kid sigh and turn away from him and his brother. He was obviously hurt from what his brother had said. Great. Apologies. Germany hated apologies.

So, he awkwardly hobbled over to where the now fully visible nation was seated. "Hey, uhh... Sorry for my bruder... He's a bit..."

"Fucking awesome!" Said 'bruder' finished for him.

Before the German could correct the albino, the small blonde gave a stiff nod. "It's fine." He said, his voice as silent as the air. "It's nothing new. I'm Canada." His violet eyes shifted from Germany to Prussia before they settled on his own lap.

Prussia scoffed at the Canadian and put on his signature smirk. "Canada? Dude, where the fuck did you come from? You're hot, like, almost as hot as me hot!"

The only heat Canada was feeling right then was the burning from his cheeks.

Germany understood his pain.

"Th-thanks." Canada murmured. Prussia giggled at the blonde's antics.

"You're so cute~" He sang. The Canadian only got redder.

Germany sighed. Standing and awkwardly watching his brother flirt with someone obviously a few hundred years younger than him was exciting and all, but it was no meeting. He quickly abandoned his brother feeling only slightly bad that he was leaving the young nation alone with him. Anything to distract the Prussian's destruction trail was fine with him.

In the end Germany was able to get the meeting started. All thanks to Canada and none for Prussia. And when the meeting was all set and done, he learned that his brother was going to Canada for a 'vacation'. Which translated as a vacation at home for Germany.

"Ve~~~!"

Well, sort of.

– The end.

Review? I'd like to become a better writer and reviews help! Thank you! :D


	2. Typical

_**Summery**: It's typical, it's usual, it's what's expected.  
__**Pairings**: PruCan~!  
__**AN**: I didn't hit 1000 words (I prefer when I get 1000 or over) but I guess you can say that it's short and sweet.  
__So, I'm not sure when I'll be updating. Maybe one a day if I have one. Depends on how much time I have. I don't wish to bore you so go forth and enjoy!_

* * *

A typical day for Matthew involved waking up to the familiar scent of what happened during his favorite time of the day, groggily rolling out of the bed, and heading to his bathroom. He'd have to be mindful of his bear, whom had a nasty habit of showing up right under the Canadian's feet. Once Mattie reached the bathroom he'd brush his teeth; and if it was a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday he'd take a shower. After the shower, he'd be much more awake and he'd be able to find his way down the stairs of his pretty little house to his kitchen.

Matthew knew that it wasn't the most exciting kitchen in the world, trust him, he's seen just about every nation's kitchen, but it was perfect for him. It was humble and there was nothing overbearing about it. It was spacious, but he didn't have to cross what seemed like an entire country to get to the other side. It was Canada's kitchen, and that's the way he liked it.

It wouldn't be long after he'd entered the kitchen before the delectable scent of eggs and sausage mixed with the air. Contrary to popular belief, Matthew didn't usually eat pancakes for breakfast. We'll get to his reason by the end of his day. Matthew will be enjoying his time of leisure until he sets his table and decides that he should probably look at the clock. When he does, low and behold, he's late for work. So, he'll vacuum down his breakfast with a speed that could challenge his brother and he'll sprint off to his office to do Nation-ly things.

Usually there was a meeting with his boss or lots of paper work involved. He stayed out of people's way and even people in his government didn't really notice him. It's all usual, though, and Canada isn't usually bothered by it. For lunch Matthew will usually go to a small family run cafe where he is always recognized and remembered. They do little to hide that they see the Canadian as their most valued customer. They even know his order by heart; a Tuna sandwich, hold the tomato, and coffee with maple syrup. They know not to just make the order before Matthew actually orders it, though, because sometimes Matt loves to live on the wild side. That's not on a typical day, though.

After lunch he heads back to work, maybe stopping to talk the nice and elderly flower lady who is out watering the flowers on Tuesdays and Fridays. He'll work or mess around for a few more hours before he heads home, maybe making a quick stop for some groceries. At home he'll put his feet up and maybe watch some hockey, he's never one to say no to a Soap Opera, though.

When the clock strikes twelve he'll turn his attention to the door and counts down from ten. When he reaches zero Matt will hear the gears of his lock being undone and he'll watch the door swing open to reveal his favorite, and most awesome, part of the typical day. Gilbert will basically skip into the house and nod at the Canadian, no words necessary, before he barges into Canada's quaint little kitchen with said nation slowly following behind.

Gil will break out there beer as Matt will start making the pancakes. After the beer and Pancakes are consumed the Nation and the Ex-Nation will partake in a bad movie and cuddling on the sofa or maybe head straight to bed, depending on how exhausted one or the other is. Either way they'll end up in the Canadian's bed and Prussia will stay up until Canada's asleep, just to let him know that he's never alone or forgotten at night when he needed someone most. Canada had a tendency to over-think at night while he was alone and his over-analysis never ends well for his self-esteem, but Gilbert is always there for him now-a-days, so the icy grasp of nighttime loneliness isn't something that Matthew has to worry about anymore. And after Canada is asleep Prussia will shift as little as he can before he follows the suit of his Canadian lover.

It's what's expected.

- The End

* * *

_Yay~! Thank you for reading! My next one will be out tomorrow for sure, and it's going to be sort of Halloween based! Don't forget to review! (Only if you want to, though.)_


	3. Invading

_Summery: Canada and Prussia are sick of America barging in on their love life.  
Pairings: PruCan.  
AN: What is this, I don't even. Just... Read it._

In all truth, there were a lot of things about America that Canada just didn't like. He could seriously go on for hours... and he has before. But there was always one thing that bother the Canadian more than the rest. See, Alfred had what Matthew and Gilbert have lovingly named the 'date alert'.

It's as if he knows when the Alfred knows the perfect times to call his brother, or just barge in on their date. He didn't even care to hide that fact that he was disapproving of the Prussian. He'd come in all happy and smiles, ignore Matthew's quite calls for him to go away, and start talking about himself and his /amazing/ day. He used to say awesome, but Gilbert threatened him in a way he care not to remember, so, amazing works just as well. Plus, he didn't want to use a word that the 'red-eyed-rapist' uses.

Oh, and Matthew could no longer count the times that his brother had  
walked in on them having sex on one hand. America had the tendency to barge in and yell something that 'he knew his best lil' bro would find aws- Amazing'.

Like right now.

"Yo, Mattie! You wouldn't believe what Artie told me!" He took a pause long enough to swallow some air before he barreled on. "He told me, that Franny gives really kick ass blow jobs!" And with that, he left his brother sputtering about papas and sexual acts and his brother's lover to grunt about sexual frustration.

The day after, the fourth unawesome day without release as Gilbert put it, Canada and Prussia decided that they needed to get the 'hero' to stop.

"I say that we just tie him down and leave him for Russia next time."

Matthew genuinely thought about that idea for a few seconds, but he knew he couldn't do that to his brother... yet. "That's a bit over the top, don't you think, Gil?" Gilbert didn't even bother to hide his pout, something that the Canadian was glad for. So cute.

"But, Birdy!" He whined.

Canada crossed his arm with a huff. "You are not four! And we are not leaving the fate my brother's anal canal to Russia."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I don't want the fate of YOUR 'anal canal left to your brother."

"GILBERT!"

Gilbert laughed before he began to look contemplative. Never a good sign. "Well," He started chuckling "maybe it wouldn't be his ass..." Yep, never a good sign at all

Matthew punched his lover in the arm "Gil! No! We're not giving him to Russia and that's final!"

"Fine." Gilbert deadpanned.

After a few seconds of pancake flipping, Matthew started grinning like an idiot. "Hey Gil?"

"Mn?"

"Remember that movie that Al made us watch that one time he came over?"

Gilbert turned around to find his lover grinning rather evilly, it didn't quite fit on his dainty face. "You mean Saw?"

Matthew's grin got bigger. "Yeah, I mean Saw. I know what to do."

-  
Alfred F. Jones had nothing against the month of October. He actually enjoyed it. It was a month where you had an excuse to watch scary movies.  
A part of him that didn't enjoy the supernatural torture he was doing unto himself. But the other part was the part of the hero! So, that part won automatically.

Of course, in the dead of night when he was all alone, the heroic part didn't have much say in how he felt. I mean, it's called the /dead/ of night. Who wouldn't be scared. Especially on the eve of Halloween.

And damn it all, Alfred's neighbor left his decorations on again.

But he was America, he was brave, he was a hero! He could survive a simple  
night.

We he thought he could, until something hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious.

America didn't wake up in the most pleasant of places. In fact, this place is going second on his least favorite places to wake up. First of which being Francis's bed, but that's a story for another time.

The room was cold and damp and had no windows. In fact, the only thing in the room besides himself was a... metal dome? Interesting. The American wasted no time reaching for the handle an pulling it up. It revealed a burger, but right before he reached for the delicious treat he heard a click, than a television sort of static and an actual television flickered to life.

America was already frozen in fear  
before the figure on the screen started to speak. "Hello, Alfred." The figure was Jigsaw. It didn't take long for the American to pass out in fear.

-

"Well." Canada said as he watched his brother pass out through the camera he and his lover placed in the room.

"Well." Prussia said with an inflicted agreement. It didn't take long for him to smirk at the blonde. "He'll be out of our hair for a few hours at least."

Matthew gave the most incredulous at Gilbert. "We can't just leave him there!"

The albino rolled his eyes. "We can't leave him to Russia, we can't sell him to England, we can't leave him there. What's next? We can't yell at him?" The Canadian let out a very exasperated sigh.

"Shut up, I'm going to wake him up." As he was about to leave the living room and head to his basement, where Alfred was unconscious, a pale arm grabbed his wrist. "Gil..." Canada said warningly.

"He'll be out for a few hours! Just one uninterrupted round? Please?" Gilbert put on his best puppy dog face.

"Fine." Matthew growled before he was picked up bridal style by the ex-nation.

"You're sexy when you're mad you know that?"

Canada clicked his tongue. "You say that every time I'm mad." He paused to smile. "But thank you." He gave a light kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before he was dragged into his bedroom.

-

By the time Alfred woke up, his brother and the Prussian had long forgotten about him and went out to get more last  
minute treat candy at the twenty-four hour shop, leaving him alone in a locked room with a cold burger that looked resembled a trap and Jigsaw's face paused on the television screen.

- The End.

_Yeah, I have nothing to say.  
Thanks to everyone who read this (and the past two chapters) Reviewed and Followed/Favorited~! It means a lot. 3_


	4. A Daisy

**A Daisy.**

_**Summery:** After the fall of the Berlin Wall, the Germany's became one, and Russia no longer had a grip on Gilbert._

_**Pairings:** PruCan (Kinda. I like to believe that after this story will lead to some PruCan.), GerIta if you want to read it as such._

_**AN:** We all know I'm not good with history, I'm sorry for inaccuracies, but that's how it's written... 3 Oh and longest story so far!  
_

_

* * *

_Russia seemed extremely ecstatic. He shouldn't have been, though. The Berlin wall had just come down. The east was reuniting with the west, this wasn't good for him. But there he was just giving off an eerie smile as his left hand was clamped onto a malnourished albino's shoulder. The albino looked afraid, a look that didn't suit him. It was to foreign on his face, one built for high self-esteem. "Well, East." The large Russian said with a hint of joy laced in his voice. "I'll let you say goodbye, да?" East Germany just nodded. He knew what was happening. West Germany and East Germany were reuniting and becoming one. There will be no more need for an East Germany representative, and he knew that the nation of Germany was going to his brother's hands. When the Russian was to let go of his shoulder, he was going to die. Russia was letting go of it's hold on East Germany. Better him the Ludwig.

After a few seconds of watching his own people hugging random people from the west Russia spoke up. "Ah! Germany!" He called waving the nation-being over to where him and his prisoner were standing. The German brought along with him a bouncy Italian who's expression fell when he saw the ex-Prussian and the Russian.

Germany kept his face stoic, trying and failing to not show any weakness. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "E-East..."

The red eyes being shook his head. "J-Just Gilbert now." His voice sounded horrible, like nails chalkboard.

Germany cleared his throat again, trying to ignore the amused chuckle of the big-boned nation gripping his older brother. "Gilbert, I... You see..." He looked down at his fists trying to find the words he'd been wishing to say for years. "I'm sorry, bruder, Gilbert." And just like that everything started to poor out. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I should have tried harder, but the state I was in, the state my people were in... I'm so sorry, bruder. I don't expect UPI to forgive me, but, Gilbert. I love you. You're the best bruder I could have asked for, not to say that you weren't over bearing at times." He paused to lock eyes with the man he was spilling his guts to. "I... I'm so sorry... Ich leibe dich."

When the German found no signs of being able to go on, Gilbert sighed. He opened and closes his mouth searching for something meaning full to say. Anything, but nothing came out, he chose to stay silent and lay a damaged hand on his sibling's shoulder. "O-Of course I forgive you..." He managed to say after some time. "I understand. I've understood. We're nations. Things happen, but we can't-" He broke into a fit of coughs causing Italy to flinch. "We can't change h-history."

Germany couldn't bear to look back up at his brother. It was so obvious that he was broken. He gave a short nod of his head, turned his heal and walked away, his brother's hand just falling back to it's side, to weak to try and reach out to grab the retreating German. Russia seemed to be amused, if his giggles were anything to go by.

Gilbert averted his eyes to the dirt, no longer would it be his soul. He shut his eyes and tried to forget what his brother looked like as he walked away. He wanted to clench his fists, but he found he was to weak to. "Gil-Gil..?" A voice drew him out of his thoughts. Gilbert allowed himself to look up and make contact with concerned brown eyes. "I'm going to miss you, okay?" He took both of the soon to be ex-nations hands in his own. "I think everyone will miss you. Germany the most, even of he doesn't ever say."

"I-I know." The Prussian managed to choke out. Tears threatening to overflow, he hadn't felt so empty, helpless, and alone since the passing of his beloved Fritz.

Italy leaned in and gave to parting kissed on Gilbert's cheeks. "I hope whereever you go is with Grandpa Rome..." And with those final words he turned around to find his German.

"Is that it?" Russia asked, seeming happier now that it was closer to the time that his charge would die.

Gilbert didn't want to believe that was it. Only his brother and one friend came to say good bye? He didn't want to believe it. He was awesome. He was Prussia. No one, not even France or Spain. Hell, he'd make dew with the stingy Austrian. Anything to prolong the time until he died. there was so much in the new world he wanted to try, but time with Russia cut it short, cut his life short. He sighed, more of a rasp before he let his shoulders drop and all hope of life leave him. "I guess so." He confirmed.

"Wonderful!" The Russian said. "Good bye, little East. It has be fun." And he slowly began to life his hand off of the albino, starting with his fingers. Soon he'd be able to watch the little head-ache die. Such happy thoughts.

"Wait!" A quite voice called. Russia halted, his palm just about to leave the ex-Prussian's shoulder, just about to end his life. He relaxed his hand so it was completely covering the smaller nation's shoulder again. "I want to say something to him."

Prussia didn't bother to look up, to physical exhausted, to mentally exhausted. "What." He coughed out.

"Ah, P-Prussia. You probably don't remember me. You took care of m-me a lot wh-when I was younger." Gilbert nodded slightly, the voice did sound familiar. "I, eh, just wanted t-to say th-th-thank you." The albino forced his hear straight and caught sight of the man - more like boy - whom was speaking. He knew that curl.

"Canada..?" He said slowly. The Canadian's face lit up in joy at being recognized.

"That's right!" He said. He spared a glance at Russia, who was getting annoyed at the extension of his prisoner's life. "Look, Prussia, I want to give you something. A thank you present, in a way." East Germany began to look curious. "Here, uh, let me

get it, eh?" He reached in his backpack, trying to ignore the piercing gaze of the Russian and pulled out a single daisy.

Gilbert tried not to let his face fall. A gift was a gift. he was expecting something a little better than a flower, a daisy at that, but beggars can't be choosers. "How... nice." He said slowly. He was slightly taken aback when the Canadian started chuckling.

"It's not the flower," He said. "It has something to do with it, though." He held out the stem for the Prussian to take. "Here. Take it, you'll see."

So, Gilbert hesitantly reached out to grab the flower and felt a sensation he hadn't felt in years. Ownership. The flower felt like it belonged to him, it felt like land, life, and happiness. He stared dumbfounded at the Canadian, still clenching the flower with a newfound strength. "What..?" Was all

he managed to say.

Canada smiled and held out a small hand for the Prussian to grab. "It's not much," He spoke softly, but had a proud sense in himself. "but it's yours. You'll be able to live." Still holding the daisy, Gilbert reached to grab the Canadian's hand and once he did, he felt even more alive.

Russia's annoyance finally reached it's end because he let go of the Prussian's shoulder. Gilbert froze at the loss of contact, but found himself still living, still in the comforting grasp of the young nation. Russia, after seeing that Gilbert was indeed not dead because he had a new connection to the Earth shot a death glare at the Canadian, tho managed to ignore it for the most part. He did make a note to self to tell his brother to watch his back, though. And once the Russian saw that his glare was getting nowhere he walked off. He had nothing to say.

The Canadian and the New Prussian stood in the middle of what was once East Germany for a few minutes longer before Canada let go of Gilbert. Nothing happened, though. He was part of the world again, death was no longer imminent. He smirked at blonde before he gave him and gentle hug. "I'll give you a better hug after I regain some strength." Canada nodded.

After a few more seconds of silence, the Canadian smiled and re-took Gilbert's hand. "C'mon. You have a new home now, I hope you don't mind housing with me."

Gilbert laughed, a noise he hadn't heard himself make inns long while. "Not at all, Birdy, not at all."

Matthew smiled. "France and Spain are waiting for you there, so let's head now. We can pick up some stuff later." Gilbert just nodded, to high on happiness he hadn't genuinly felt in so long to care.

"Take me away from this pit." Was all he said.

- The End.

* * *

_I fail so hard at endings! I'm sorry! Good(ish) story, though, right? I'm kinda proud of it. I'm not all that good at writing hurt/comfort._

_Translations:_

_German: Bruder: Brother._

_German: Ich liebe dich: I love you._

_Russian: _да_(Da): Yes._

_Thank you for Reading! Reviews are my fuel! -hinthint-_


	5. Had Enough

**Had Enough**

_**Summery:** Canada starts a one-sided war in his head against America. And he's fighting with pop stars?_

_**Pairings: **PruCan! (I bet you weren't expecting that!_

_**AN:** The bashing of Miley Cyrus and Justin Beiber. I know it's been done, this is just my take, eh? If you like either of the two and don't want to read about them get hated on don't read.  
_

_

* * *

_Gilbert was never one for silence. At every chance he could, he made sure that people talking, or fighting, or making some noise to block out the buzz in his ears. It was sometimes a shame that his boyfriend was naturally silent, not that he had a problem with it, Gilbert loved everything about his Matthew. Just sometimes, like now, he wished that the Canadian wouldn't be so focused on the road and would start some form of speech.

When it was apparent that Canada wasn't saying anything, Gilbert decided to turn on the car radio. Only to have something worse than noise assault his eyes.

_"You get the best of both worlds!"_

Gilbert was to stunned to say anything. He heard his boyfriend shriek and the car swerve. He saw his 'awesome' life flash before his eyes. But Matthew managed to get control of the car and turn off the radio, almost breaking it in the process. Needless to say, Gilbert sat silently in the passenger seat with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

It was after they reached their house when Gilbert decides to ask. "What was that?"

Matthew's knuckles whitened from

the grip he had on his steering wheel. "Alfred." He growled out. Alfred, his brother, the United States of America. All his fault.

"'Freddy?" He wasn't exactly sure what Canada was going on.

Matthew, on the other hand, was absolutely fuming. "He used the car last, he left the radio on that blasted radio Disney. I let him borrow my car and he does that to me. Dammit!" Even of Canada wasn't using a loud voice, Prussia was frightened all the same. "This, this means war!" And Matthew ran out of the car before Gilbert could ask the man of he was serious.

The Canadian locked himself in his room for hours, completely ignoring the albino, which is totally not awesome by the way. "Mattie." Gilbert whined. "What are you doing in there." Usually, Matthew was inseparable from his lover, the most namely reason being the fact that the Prussian made him feel recognized and loved, feelings that had been long forgotten after he had become his own nation. "Open up, please. I promise I'll be awesome." He paused for a second. "Even though I already am awesome." Gilbert added with a smile. He spent a few minutes gong through nicknames for his boyfriend after that. Birdy, Mattie, and Sexasaurus to name a few. Matthew finally got fed up and poked a very red face out of his room. "Have you been looking... at porn..?" Gilbert asked slowly, trying not to laugh as his birdy flushed. "Because if you are it's totally not awesome to not include me!"

"I wasn't looking at porn!" The blonde whined. "I'm looking for the perfect counter attack to America."

Prussia made a face. "Calling him America now?" Canada nodded. "When did you two get into a war?"

Matthew threw his hands into the air a he made his way back to his computer desk, motioning for Prussia to follow him. "Ever since America approved the stupid kids show, Hannah Nevada with that Miley Cyrus girl or something, he has become obsessed with her music. His entire country has become obsessed with it. It's like mind control!" The nation was pulling at his hair slightly. "I can't let his get away with this! I have to fight back! People, ah... shouldn't... die or anything. It's just putting my idiot for a brother back in his place!"

Prussia finally made the connection. "That monstrosity we heard in the car is the Nevada girl?" Matthew nodded grudgingly. "You think you can beat that?" That's when the blonde's expression morphed from on of extreme discontent to a dark twisted form of happiness.

"I introduce you to Justin Bieber." He said as he motioned to the screen showing the child in question.

Gilbert started laughing. "That sounds just like my word for beaver."

Matthew's smile got even larger. "I know. Isn't it perfect? My animal, tacked onto the name of the next big thing. It's like subliminal messaging!" He rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to see how Alfred reacts."

_"Baby, Baby, Baby, Ooohhh."_

Canada shut off his radio. It was worth it, he kept telling himself. It wouldn't be long until his brother caught wind of the young singer. Of course, the angry looks Prussia kept sending him were starting to bring down his self esteem. "I know he sucks." Matthew mumbled to his boyfriend. "B-but imagine Alfred's reaction..."

When the lovers pulled into their driveway and noticed a large American made SUV, Matthew broke into a fit of excited giggles, the kind you'd hear a child made. "Sooner rather than later." He sang as he jumped out of the car, the amused ex-nation following loyally behind.

"Hey, Al-" He started before he was cut off by his brother looking... excited? Canada felt his stomach churn.

"Hey, bro!" He started energetically. "I'm so glad you're home! I have the coolest thing to show you!" Matthew let out a slight sigh, so the American was excited by one of his little inventions. "Oh, and you too, Gil!"

The Prussian laughed. "Thanks for acknowledging my awesome presence."

"Whatever." Alfred said. "Anyway, Matt!" He took out his iPod and plugged it into Gilbert's sterrio. Matthew felt his blood freeze as he heard one of Justin's songs filling his home.

Alfred looked so excited "Have you heard this Bieber fellow! He comes from a weird place called Canadia!" Gilbert was struggling to not laugh. It was always sad seeing his lover not getting the recognition he deserved, but Alfred was just so thick and made being just plain stupid look far to easy.

Matthew, on the other hand, was struggling to not throttle his brother. "Canadia?" He asked trying to sound polite. "Don't you mean Canada?" He suggested.

Alfred laughed and put an arm around his brother's shoulders, showing off their slight height difference. "Does it matter." Canada wasted no time shoving his brother off of him.

"Yes it does! You're in Canada, I _am_ Canada! Canadia is not a place! And soon _America_ will not be if you don't stop being such an ignorant hoser!"

Alfred chucked, not quote seeing the threat. "That sounds so wrong, dude."

"Get out!" The blonde yelled as he shoved his brother unceremoniously out the door. "Maple." He whispered to himself as he rubbed his head. Everything had to backfire on him didn't it? Every single thing. He hears the door open and sent a glare hoping that it would be enough to resend his brother away.

"I just forgot my iPod." He briskly got it and made his way out. "I'll be seeing you, Matt... Err, Gilbert."

Gilbert just stared at Alfred. "I don't think your unawesomeness is needed right now."

Alfred laughed in a high pitch. "Yeah, leaving just now." And with that, he made a mad dash to his car and started speeding back to his country.

Matthew, who let his gaze drop to his hands, noticed a fresh maple bar being set of them. "Here, Birdy." Gilbert said softly before he wrapped his hands around his lover. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out awesomely like you had planned..."

Canada sighed and took a small bite out of the delicious pastry. "Thanks, Gil."

"Don't mention it, Mattie." He replied before he kissed the blonde's temple. "Come on, I'll go get out the dartboard, you go print out a new picture of Alfred, okay?" Matthew seemed to brighten up at that idea and shoved the rest of the maple bar down his throat.

"Okay." Canada said as he slipped out of the Prussian's grip and slipped off to his study. He returned a few seconds later to press a soft kiss to the albino's lips. "I love you." Gilbert gave a good natured laugh at the affection. "Ich liebe dich auch, now go get the picture. I want to dart some Jones!"

And so, another picture was ruined at the hands of the Williams-Beilschmidt dartboard.

- The End

* * *

_AN: Another weird story for you lovely people! No offense was meant, really, I'm American and trust me, I felt like one of the only people who was immune to Miley Cyrus's grasp! Now I'm one of the few immune to Justin Beiber's grasp!_

_Translation:_

_German: Ich liebe dich auch: I love you too._

_Oh, and the German word for beaver is Biber._

_And of course, thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following; you guys are all so wonderful! PruCan needs more love and you people are definetly bringing it to them. _

_Now it's time to review this chapter, amirite? I hope I'm right. I love you all!_


	6. One Heart

_**Title:** One Heart_  
_**Pairings:** PruCan, hints of GerIta_  
_**Summery: **A normal day for Gilbert. Oh, and his boyfriend too._  
_**AN:** It's been awhile hasn't it?_

* * *

Gilbert walked through the hallways of the summit building, which wasn't unusual. He was known to tag along with his brother to the meetings, but this time him and his adorable Canadian boyfriend decided to skip. "So, when Ludwig finally figured out that Feli wasn't the one who had taken all his boxers and it was actually me he got pissed! I mean really fuckin' pissed." Gilbert paused a second. "Get it? Pissed? Boxers? Yeah!" The albino felt happier than ever as his boyfriend started grinning and laughing along with him.

"That's a good one, Gil." Matthew said quietly.

The Prussian smirked. "Yeah it was! But really, Ludwig didn't let me have beer for a week! It sucked, hard!"

"I bet." Matthew said.

"Mhm!" After a few minutes of comfortable silence the couple reached their destination, the kitchen.

"Oh man, I am starved!" Gilbert exclaimed, sucking in his gut to make him look thinner for emphasis.

"I'll whip you up some pancakes." Matthew offered.

The albino did a small dance. "Fucking awesome." He exclaimed.

He happily watched as his boyfriend moved about the kitchen, humming to himself and making pancakes. His pancakes were good! So good that that couldn't have actually existed! But they did, and they went straight to Gilbert's gut.

"I love you and your pancake awesome." Gilbert said as an unhealthy amount of pancake that was drizzled (more like drowned) with maple syrup was set down in front of him. He started digging in, but spared a glance at his boyfriend who was busy cleaning up after himself. "Not gonna eat again?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope." Matthew said too happily.

Gilbert hummed and started digging into his treat before he made a small connection. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you eat! That's weird!"

The blonde turned around and smiled. "You've seen me eat. You just don't remember."

The albino made a face. "Whatever you say, Birdy." He shrugged and went back to stuffing his face. His boyfriend wasn't thin or anything, it was obvious that he ate, so, there was nothing to worry about.

Matthew kept cleaning.

When the Prussian was finished he quietly crept behind his boyfriend. "Mattie!" He yelled, hoping the get the blonde to jump, but said blonde just turned around and giggled at the Prussian. "You know, I can never scare you!"

Matthew kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I just know when you're coming."

"No fair!" Gilbert pouted, but he let it go when he heard people ok the halls. "C'mon, Birdy! Let's go grace their pitiful asses with our awesome presence!" He grabbed the Canadian's hand and dragged him into the hall before he could object.

"Everything's okay, now that the awesome and his boyfriend has arrived!" Gilbert said as he burst into the hall. A few of the Nations ignored him as usual, but a few of them whispered to each other whilst glancing worriedly at the Prussian, which said ex-nation chose to ignore.

"Not this again." Arthur said to Alfred.

"It's on and off." Alfred mumbled with a full mouth. "Tomorrow it'll be better." Arthur shook his head. There was nothing they could do.

"I feel kind of bad for him..." Alfred just nodded in understanding.

Gilbert was happily parading around and swinging his boyfriend's hand along with his that he almost didn't notice when he walked into Roderick. "Excuse me." The aristocrat said haughtily.

The albino smirked. "Yo, Pansy! You're in the way of me and Mattie!"

The Austrian made a face. "You and who?"

"Matthew!" He lifted the hand that was locked with the Canadian's. "He's right here. My boyfriend, you know!"

Roderick rolled his eyes. "There's no one there, Gilbert. We've told you-" He was cut off by a groan.

"Jeez, Roddy! He's standing right in front of you! Maybe you need stronger specs." Gilbert turned away from the pianist to look at his Canadian. "I'm sorry, Birdy. You know how he is." He made sure to send a glare to the insensitive Austrian.

"It's okay, Gil." Matthew said with a smile. "I'm used to it."

Gilbert looked troubled for a second before he looked back at Roderick, whom cleared his throat. "Really, Gilbert, I'd rather you not ignore me to talk to you imagi-"

"That's enough, Roddy!" Elizaveta appeared out of nowhere, and started pulling the exasperated Austrian away from his old enemy. "Sorry, Gilly." He said.

"Don'g forget Mattie!" Gilbert demanded.

The Hungarian averted her eyes slightly. "Sorry to you too, Matthew." She mumbled.

"That was weak!" Gilbert growled, but the Canadian squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Gil." Matthew said. "Let's go find Ludwig to take us back to your house, I'm exhausted."

The albino's mood brightened considerably. "My house tonight?" He cheered.

"You're house." Matthew confirmed.

Gilbert whooped and dragged his boyfriend to find his brother, ignoring the pitying looks of the other nations.

It didn't take long to find the German, he was rather bulky. "Hey, bruder!"

Ludwig turned his attention to his brother for the moment. "Hello, Gilbert. He looked at his right hand. "Hello, Matthew." He added awkwardly.

Feliciano, who must've been hiding behind the German popped out of nowhere and whispered something into Ludwig's ear. The German just nodded and resumed his conversation with Japan."Ah! GilGil! You brought, Matteo?" He asked with an oddly motherly smile.

"Yeah! He'd going to stay at our place tonight, if it's chill."

Feliciano poked the German's arm. "Ve~! Germy!"

'Germy' spun around quickly to face the Italian. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't have germs..."

Feliciano just smiled obliviously. "Gillykins was wondering if Matteo could stay the night, but you were very busy talking about smart nation things with Kiku!"

Ludwig waved his hand. "Of course." He looked at his brother. "I can set up the guest room..."

Gilbert just laughed. "He can bed with me, can't you, Mattie?" The blonde just nodded.

The German chuckled to himself. "Okay. Go to the car with Feliciano, I'll be there in moment."

The Italian grabbed Gilbert's unoccupied hand and dragged him, and by common factor Matthew, to the car. "I'll drive!" He sang.

Gilbert looked worriedly at the Canadian. "Ludwig should drive! I wanna sit with you in the back, Feli."

Feliciano seemed happy either way. "Okay! Funfunfun!"

"You don't mind sitting next to Luddy, right?" Gilbert whispered to his violet eyed boyfriend.

"Not at all." Matthew said with his usual tone of voice.

The three nations climbed into their respective seats of the vehicle and waited for Ludwig, who wasn't far behind. He climbed into the driver's seat and glanced at the passenger's side than back at his brother and the Italian, whom were in an intense conversation about birds. He felt no need to say anything, so he started the car, and drove to his house.

When the nation's made it home it was pretty late, so they all said their goodnights and headed to bed. Feliciano heading straight for Ludwig's bedroom and the couple heading for Gilbert's.

"Today was exhausting." Gilbert remarked casually as he got his pajamas on. Grey with yellow chicks for those who were curious.

"It was." Matthew agreed.

"But now we're home to sleep!" The albino said with a smirk. It wasn't long before Gilbert and Matthew were settled, and the Prussian entered a land if dreams.

At some point during the night, Ludwig went to get a glass of water. As he walked past his brother's room he decided to investigate. Who knew what his brother could be up to. He smiled when he saw the albino was sprawled out alone in his bed with what looked like a smile on his face. The German nodded to himself and shut the door.

The closing door created a draft, and Gilbert snuggled closer to Matthew.  


* * *

_AN: So, it really has been awhile. I guess I went through some writer's block, but suddenly three story ideas popped up at once! It shouldn't be to long a wait for another story!_

_Oh, and I want your thoughts. Do you think Matthew was all in Gilbert's head? Or was it just his invisibility power acting up._

_Don't forget to review. I don't want to force you, but it'd be nice, ja?_


	7. Fun at the Carnival

_**Title: **__Fun at the Carnival  
__**Pairings:**__ ChibiPruCan, ChibiGerIta, FrUK  
__**Summery: **__A bit of fun at the Carnival gets interrupted by a certain someone's inviability. But everything turns out dandy in the end.  
__**Prestory-AN: **__WOAH I DID AN AU? Enjoy the chibi fluff. (So many words! I think this is the most so far~!)  


* * *

_It was supposed to be the best day ever. Take the kids to the carnival. What child in their right mind wouldn't enjoy that?

Oh, that's right.

The one with the fear of clowns.

"Come on, Alfred, they're not going to hurt you." An Englishman said to his son whom obviously didn't believe his statement. One could tell by the way the small blonde boy was kicking and screaming. "Alfred! The carnival is in town for one day, can't you just enjoy yourself?" Arthur was getting rather exasperated.

"They'll get me, daddy!" Alfred screamed. "They'll get me, chop me up and eat me!" He stopped wriggling for a second to stare into space. "And their teeth will chew on my bones." He added with a rather eerie voice. He resumed kicking and screaming again.

"Bloody..." Arthur started. "That is not normal for a six year old to say." He massaged his temple. This really wasn't worth it. The adult really didn't think that this place would be littered with clowns, he figured that there's be one or two and that his son could deal with it. But, no. Clowns everywhere. "Okay! Alfred you win! Let's go home."

"Yay!" Alfred cheered. "No more poo-poo clowns ruining my day!" The father shot an apologetic glance at a clown near enough to hear the boy and hurried the the exit gates. Of course he wouldn't notice that he just left Alfred's twin.

Said twin, Matthew, had been to busy staring at a giant prize polar bear that he hadn't noticed his father and his brother run off. So, when he turned around to tell Arthur that he wanted a few coins to try the ring toss, he was met with strangers bustling about. But no family. It wasn't long before he started crying.

"Daddy! Alfie!" He sobbed as he blindly wandered about the carnival grounds. "Daddy?" He was hoping that his father hadn't wondered off to far and would hear his cries.

"Woah, kid! You lost or something!" Not quite his father, but it was someone. Matthew nodded before appraising the man, no, child who talked to him. He had silver hair and red eyes, something that the young blonde had never seen before, he was very fascinated. "Kid?" The albino asked, trying to get Matthew's attention again.

"Oh, mhm. I c-can't find my daddy o-or my brother." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't want to cry in front of the interesting boy.

"How unawesome!" The boy remarked. "I can help you find them!" Matthew brightened up at the other's kind words. "My name's Gilbert Frederich Weilschmidt and I'm eight!"

Matthew knitted his eyebrows together. "Villshmit?" Gilbert just laughed. The blonde was cute when he butchered names.

"Close enough!" He poked the smaller boy's arm. "What's your name?"

"O-oh!" Matthew blushed when he realized he forgot to say. "I'm Matthew William Kirkan, I mean, Kirkland-Bonnefoy a-and I'm six." He held up six fingers and blushed slightly. His name was hard to say all at once!

Gilbert clapped in delight. "Awesome name! It's really long!" Matthew embarrassedly scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, let's find your dad! My vatti is over there, we can have him help!" Gilbert said as he dragged Matthew over to where his father was standing. Matthew couldn't help but feel intimidated by the large man. "Vatti, vatti!" The albino started tugging on the large man's pants to get his attention. "Vaattiii."

"Mein Gott, Gilbert, What!" He looked down at his son and noticed that he wasn't alone. He'd brought a friend, and friend who was now fearfully hiding behind the albino. "Oh, sorry kid. Gilbert, who is he?"

Gilbert shot a glare at his father. "His names Matthew, he can't find his dad of brother, so I'm being awesome and helping him find them." He looked at his shoes and embarrassedly added. "I though maybe you could help me. Just a little bit, though!" He defended.

The very tall blonde with very long hair chuckled at his son's antics. "Of course. You can call me Gerald." He bent over slightly so he could see the young boy better. "So, Matthew," Matthew fearfully nodded his head. "I'm not going to hurt you." He mumbled. "What does your father look like?"

The six year old thought for a second. "He's tall! Not as tall as you, though. And he has yellow hair... Oh, and" Matthew held hands above his eyebrows to make them look bigger. "Big bushy eyebrows!" Gilbert started laughing and his father suppressed a chuckle.

"Okay, anything else?"

Matthew thought for a second. "He's probably making an angry face." He attempted to demonstrate and just got Gilbert to laugh harder. "And my twin brother is probably with him. He looks just like me!"

Gerald just nodded with a smile. "And you father and brother's names are..?"

"My daddy is Arthur, my brother is Alfred, and my papa is Francis!"

Gilbert looked confused, but Gerald nodded. "We're just looking for Alfred and Arthur, though, right?"

The little blonde boy nodded happily. "Papa always remembers me!" Gerald nodded and stood up leaving the two boys to converse.

"You have two dads?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah!" Gerald started walking, so, the boys ran to catch up.

The albino still looked confused. "People can do that?" Matthew just giggled.

"Yeah, silly! Daddy and papa abducted us!"

Gerald, who was listening to the boy's conversation while keeping a look out for the lost boy's father chuckled. "Do you mean adopted, Matthew?"

The boy blushed. "Yeah.." He said weakly.

Gilbert on the other hand was jumping around excitedly. "Wow! I gotta tell Luddy that him and Feli can become daddy and papa together! Speaking of Luddy, where is he?"

"Feliciano came and kidnapped him, where do you think?"

Gilbert grinned. "Mattie, I wanna introduce you to my brother and his boyfriend! Where are they, vatti?" Gerald shook his head in good nature and pointed toward the fun house. "Don't get lost, borrow some tickets from your brother."

"Yeah, I know! C'mon, Birdy!" Gilbert excitedly led his new friend to the fun house. It took him seconds to find his brother and his friend, they were pleasantly bouncing around in the middle of the fun house line, and by they I mean Feliciano. "Luddy, Feli! Look who I've got here!"

The young Italian boy looked over at the albino than studied the boy standing next to him. "Gilbert! You brought Alfredo?"

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert asked, not quite making the connection that Alfredo meant Alfred and Alfred was Matthew's twin brother.

Matthew decided to speak up. "Hi, Feliciano. It's Matthew, not Alfred." Immediately, Feliciano looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Matteo."

"Wait a second, hold up!" Gilbert put his hands in the air, clearly confused by what was going on. "You two know each other?"

The violet eyes boy looked up at the eight year old. "Yeah, we're in the same class."

"That's pretty awesome!" Gilbert cheered. Less introductions to make.

The silent stoic blonde child cleared his throat. "I'm assuming you two want to come on the fun house with us." Gilbert nodded multiple times and Matthew gave a meek nod. "Here's the tickets."

"Ve~ Poppi and Lovi are waiting for us at the exit!"

"That's where Vatti was headed to also!"

Ludwig nodded. "It's our turn." The boys handed their tickets to the ticket-taker and entered the fun house.

It wasn't the most exciting attraction, it had winding paths and and foamy punching bags that you had to weave your way through. It was obvious that the boys were all having fun, though, even Ludwig was giggling. Matthew was easily transfixed by the silly mirrors and Gilbert chuckled and dragged him away.

"But they make me look funny!" The six year old whined.

At the end of the fun house there was a short slide that took you straight to the exit. Since Matthew and Feliciano were both so young and short they had to double up with the German brother's who were oddly the same height, even though Ludwig mentioned he was seven, and Matthew couldn't tell if Ludwig was just tall or Gilbert was just short.

Ludwig and Feliciano went down first and the brunette's squeal of delight could be heard at the top of the ferris wheel. Matthew was a bit nervous. "It's kinda high..." He muttered just enough for the albino to hear.

"You're afraid of heights." Gilbert's voice boomed and the blonde turned an interesting shade of red.

"Maybe..." Gilbert grabbed the six year olds hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Birdy! Just pretend you're flying... Or a plane landing! Nothing to be afraid of there!" Matthew was hesitant, but he nodded and sat on the slide. Gilbert sat down behind him and the children flew down the slide.

"How was that?" Gilbert asked while helping his new friend up.

Matthew thanked the albino for his help. "I had my eyes closed. But it was still kinda cool."

"Kinda awesome is more like it!" Gilbert screamed.

"Gilbert hush." Gerald said. "I told Julius about your father and he's helping."

"Thank you, Mr. Vargas." The blonde mumbled.

"Don't mention it! Your father is so forgetful sometimes." The Italian father said.

Matthew didn't bother defend his father. It was the truth. "Let's try and find him now." He whispered and the two adults nodded in agreement.

So, the search was unsuccessful. They looked high and low for Matthew's missing family, but they found nothing. They did take a few breaks and had the kids ride a ride that they found fun, and even Matthew had fun, even though he was technically left behind. When the sun started setting the adults decided to call it quits. "Maybe they left already..." Gerald had pointed out. Matthew wasn't to keen on agreeing, but that would be the only reason they didn't find them.

The only setback was that the six year old didn't remember his address.

Gerald did notice how close his eldest son and the young child ha gotten. They were acting like best friends even though they had met a few hours ago. He thought up an idea. "Julius, don't you have one of those class phone number forms." The Italian nodded. "It should have Matthew's number. The kid could stay the night at my home and I could call them to let them know."

Julius nodded. It was getting late and the blonde boy was nodding off Gilbert. "They would be a great idea."

And that's what they did. They piled into their respective cars, Matthew sitting snug between the German brothers, and headed to their houses.

About at that time was when a certain French father came home. He entered in his usual dramatic manner, kissing his husband passionately than going to hug and kiss his twin son's. Something was different. There wasn't a small boy waiting to be picked up and twirled after he hugged Alfred. "Ah, Arthur?"

The Englishman took a few seconds to finish a stitch before he looked at his husband. "Yes, frog?"

Francis raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Where is petit Mathieu?"

Arthur fumed slightly. "He's right in front of you. Honestly the nerve." He pointed where the younger twin should have been sitting and blanched. He was there when they had breakfast, went to the carnival, and when they left- "Bullocks." He muttered before shooting out of his chair and heading straight for the car. If he'd waited a few minutes longer he'd have been there for the phone call. It was a heavy sounding German man who informed Francis that he had his son and that the boy was welcome to stay the night and they they'd drop him off in the morning. Francis laughed and said that was wonderful.

Back at Gilbert's house the young albino was bouncing off walls, excited to be having a sleep over with his adorable new friend. Gerald had deposited a sleeping bag on the floor next to Gilbert's bed for Matthew to sleep on, and told the boys to not stay up too late. The friends got ready rather quickly and found themselves in bed about to fall asleep. Well, Matthew was. Gilbert just stared at his friend for awhile.

"I bet the floor's really uncomfortable." Gilbert remarked casually after a moments of silence. The small blonde tiredly shook his head in return.

"No, it's fine." He said with a small smile.

Gilbert huffed. "You sure? There's plenty 'a room on my bed! It'll be much more comfortable with me!" He scooted over and patted the empty part of his bed for emphasis.

Matthew stood up and looked at the bed quizzically. "I won't be a bother?" He asked.

The albino boy laughed whole heartedly. "No not at all!" He grinned as his new friend made his way over to his bed. Gilbert pulled back the covers and waited as Matthew climbed into the bed before he covered the blonde. "There!" He said happily. "Good night, Birdy!"

"Good night, Gilly." Matthew gave the older boy a one arm hug and a kiss on the cheek before he entered dream land. Gilbert stayed up a bit longer, his hand resting on the spot the adorable blonde had kissed him.

* * *

_Awwwh doesn't pre-pubescent romance just want to make you eat cake?_

_I have nothing to say with this story. I don't even._

_It's inspired by an adorable fic called Carnival! by Oprah. :B_

_Translations:_

_Vatti: Daddy (German)_

_Mein Gott: My God (German)_

_Bruder: Brother (German)_

_Petit: Small (French)_

_Thank you soso much for the follows and reviews, they really make my day~! :D_


	8. Drunk on My Brother's Sofa

_**Title:** Drunk on His Brother's Sofa_

_**Pairings:** Pre-ish-prucan._

_**Summery: **The usual Prucan plot. Prussia misses the good ol' days. And Canada is a maple syrup fairy._

_**AN: **This is a two-shot! OMA! I know this is one-shots, but are you guys complaining. Part two should be up soon. Also, this tory is really jumpy, I apologize. IT'S ALSO SHORT! Only 800+ words. Sorry.  


* * *

_This is what was left?

Years? No. Centuries of being the best in the business and this is where it got him?

Drunk on his brother's sofa?

Angry around his family?

Alone?

Utterly Alone.

There was a time, he would say to himself, a time when he got everything he wanted. The world's best friends, greatest brother, hottest girl. A time where he meant something to people, where people needed him and relied on him. A time where he gave to said people and the people gave to him. Gave him love. Gave him their lives. Gave him Respect.

But now; the love is gone, their lives aren't their's to give, and you can't be respected without being recognized.

Are you really something when you aren't recognized?

Can you honestly be expected to strive for better when the best has happened and the point is lost?

The beer tells him no.

But, the beer also remembers him. The beer makes him feel good. It's his friend. His only friend. Because...

Because he's all alone.

But he likes being alone, remember? Just as much as he likes to be ordered around.

There was a time where he ordered people around...

But one cannot dwell in the past.

_Think of the future, what's to come. Think of a time where you'll walk past the sofa and go outside!_ He whispers that to himself every morning. See where it got him?

Drunk on his brother's sofa.

There was a time where...

… A time where he'd talk to people. Not himself. There was a time where people would talk to him.

And a time where people would stop banging on the front door!

"West!" He slurs. He can't get out much. To drunk. Or maybe he just doesn't care. "Door!" He stops for a second, knowing that his brother was busy and yelling would get him nowhere. But he had to keep going, keep going until stopped.

"Busy!" Is all his brother yells.

A whole three words. They were on good terms. Maybe if the couch was moved to a different room..

But he hefts himself off and stumbles to the door. He doesn't want to keep a man waiting for his awesome.. How pitiful.

And he opens the door, glad that he was able to see the nob.

"A-ah." Said the man behind the door.

"A-ah." He mocks.

The man who was knocking is terribly cute. Blonde hair, large glasses. He had a "fuck me, I'm innocent" thing going on as well. He also looked like Mathieu. He liked Mathieu. The kid, his friend Francis' kid actually, always listened to his stories. He even claimed to by just like him one day. He's still waiting to see the headlines. "Little Canada seizes world's Vital Regions!".

"Mister Prussia! I was expecting your brother..." That hurt. Everyone wanted his brother. _Germany_ this and _Ludwig _that. What of Prussia! What of Gilbert..?

He didn't need to say anything to that comment. Why should he, maybe the kid would go away and leave him alone! _Or come in and and hug him_. "Pussy." He says aloud.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The blonde squeaks.

Nothing to say.

The man was obviously nervous. "W-well, I can give it to you. I-It's maple syrup." Matthew pulled out a glass bottle. "I-it bring's happiness."

He shut the door in the poor kid's face. But he doesn't need happiness. He's fine just as is! He has a couch! That's all he needs.

Well, maybe a country would be nice.

And some friends.

A nice conversation with his brother maybe?

Maple syrup?

Wait...

Gilbert sloppily opens the door again, happily finding the Canadian still standing outside looking rather dejected. "Happiness, you say?"

Matthew nods.

"Well, I think it's a load of _stier-scheiße_." The kid's hurt look doesn't affect him. He's hurt himself. More hurt than the kid will ever be. "But, I'll try it anyway. If it makes me happy. I'll give you a call." He grabbed the bottle and slammed the door in the kid's face for the second time.

It makes him happy.

It was strange at first, he got his brother to make him pancakes. And he speculatively dumped the syrup on to his breakfast. He wasn't expecting the syrup to be acidic. That was something that would happen back in the day. There was a time where...

There _is_ a time where maple syrup is the best thing ever invented. Better than beer? No. But pretty damn good.

He phones up the kid and they get to talking. Well, he gets to talking, the winner of the awesome award listens intently on the other end of the line.

The call ended with a breakfast date. Going to the Canadian's favourite breakfast spot. He was happy. _Maple Syrup_, he thinks, _brings happiness_. But he didn't need to tell himself twice.

* * *

_AN: Random, I know. And cliché. But I am cliché. **This is my cliché**. _Harharhar_._

_In all seriousness, thank you for reading and for reviewing my last chapters. I decided that I'm going to start replying to all my comments now! /pumped (I've meant to the whole time, but I delete the reviews and I can't be arsed to looking for how to reply. And if I do figure it out it's been to long and I feel awkward replying... ;~;) BUT THIS TIME I WILL REPLY! So, if you want to ask anything or have something in mind for me to change, don't hesitate to review~!_

_THE NEXT MORNING: I'm reading this over and I stopped liking it. xD I'm picky. Maybe I shouldn't right at 12AM... Sorry~!_

_(Ugh, this is getting long. I hate long AN's. Sorry...)_

_Translations (Yay google!):_

_Steir: Bull_

_Scheiße: Shit_

_The second part coming soon: Sober on His Boyfriend's Loveseat_


	9. Sober on my Boyfriend's Loveseat

_**Title:**__ Sober on His Boyfriend's Loveseat  
__**Pairings:** Prucan!  
__**Summery: **Sequel to Drunk on His Brother's Sofa. This is like an epilogue or something. Yeah.  
__**AN: **Eh, sorry it took so long. I suck. And this kinda sucks as well. Anyways, enjoy._

_

* * *

_There's a big difference to being drunk on his brother's sofa and sober on his boyfriend's loveseat.

For one, the impending hangover isn't hanging over his shoulder. But there's also the cuddling. And the only messes he has to clean is maple syrup stains. And another kind of stain that we won't be going into.

Happiness. It all started with happiness. Well, happiness in the form of maple syrup. When Gilbert looks back on it, he wished that he'd let the young boy in when he first appeared on his brother's door step with the bottle. But it worked out just the same.

It started with a few breakfast dates, going to all of Matthew's favourite pancake spots, It soon evolved to Gilbert showing up at the Canadian's doorstep drunk and demanding pancakes with maple syrup. Matthew, bless his soul, always let the albino in with open arms and a large stack of pancakes. After awhile Gilbert would show up sober and happy, genuinely happy. They confided in each other. Confided the good times and the darker times. Gilbert was surprised by how many dark times the young nations had been through. They realized that they needed each other and after awhile Gilbert moved in. He no longer had to walk pass the dreaded sofa and no longer had to listen to his younger brother's nagging. It was perfect. It was exactly what Gilbert needed, yet would've never gone looking for.

There were so many good parts that it's hard to Gilbert to pick out the best part. If asked, he'd say that invading Matthew's vital regions had been his favourite, but deep down they had so many tender moments that made Gilbert feel like he was worth something again that one of those had to have been his favourite.

Apparently he'd been the one pushing his friends away. No, Gilbert knew he was, but he couldn't stop it. He was happy again, though. No longer bitter to his friends, in fact, they go out to a bar once every two weeks. Gilbert actually has fun again. He's learnt that he no longer needs a county to be happy. Sure, it'd be nice, but he was fine with Canada.

He calls his brother every week. "I know that you're missing me!" He proclaims to Ludwig, but really, he just wants to check in on his brother. Germany would always laugh and say "You're right. I was missing you. Not anymore, though." And it's the truth, in a way, because Ludwig had Gilbert back. Not in the sense that he was staying with him instead of his boyfriend, but in the sense that Gilbert was back to his loud and brash self. The brothers would talk for a while, about their lives just so that they know what's going on. It's funny that they're more connected whilst living at different houses than they were whilst under Ludwig's roof.

Gilbert still chased after Feliciano for a date, no longer as forceful as he was when he was perpetually drunk. Matthew would laugh and try and get Feliciano to go on a date with _him._ It was a game to them. Neither of them had won yet, Feliciano was still oblivious to being asked out even when you yelled "Will you go on a date with me?" In his face. Gilbert and Matthew would speculate that Feliciano knew that the couple were trying to ask him out, but was just waiting for Ludwig. Matthew liked this idea, it seemed like something the Italian would do. It never stopped them from trying, though.

Meeting the parents was fun. In the most sarcastic way ever. Gilbert was sad to note that it took Arthur an absurd amount of time to actually recognize his boyfriend. He found himself _really_ regretting slamming the door in the Canadian's face and almost leaving him out there. He'd come to realize that he wasn't the only one who needed a friend to get out of a slump.

Arthur was unwilling to believe that the Canadian's was in a relationship much less one with the Prussian, but the Englishman couldn't help but notice a change in Gilbert's behavior. A change for the better, he decided to give the couple his blessing, because, even though he didn't approve of it, he wasn't oblivious to how much the two needed each other. And Francis would tear him a new one for disrupting the powers of l'amour.

So now the Prussian and the Canadian were happy. Spending their evenings on the plush loveseat locked in embrace and obviously very much in love. He flaunted the Canadian around to the world. Saying that he was with the second-largest nation and an adorable one at that. Canada even made some friends by his boyfriend's obsession with showing him off. Many had been scared, for lack of a better word, in to remembering Matthew and they had found that he was a very pleasant nation and was a lot of fun to be around if you gave him the chance.

In the end, one would notice that one of the largest changed in the Prussian was that he no long just got drunk for the sake of being drunk. He still chugged beer, but he did it with a reason, whether he was out with his friends again, or he was watching hockey with his boyfriend, there was a reason behind it. And, as horrible and cliché as it must sound, it made him a much better Nation. Probably why he was able to keep the relationship with Matthew running so smoothly. Probably how he was back to being the Prussian that everyone knew and loved before he was dissolved. And thus was life.

* * *

_UNG I hate writing endings. BUT LOOK! I DID A TWO PARTER! It took longer than I though, sorry. Good new is, I have two fics for this (Well one of them I'm trying to decide if it should be posted alone, with this fic, or both. But both makes me feel like an egoist, so I'm not sure if that's in my best interests. WHAT DO YOU SAY VIEWERS? /shot) and they're both about halfway done~! Now that doesn't mean they'll be finished anytime soon, you know me, but it counts for something, right? _

_Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope this wasn't as bad as I thought it was ~! Review if you'd like! (REMEMBER I'LL REPLY BACK! -nobodycares-)_


	10. Francis plays Matchmaker, a cliché story

_**Title:** Francis plays Matchmaker, a cliché story.  
__**Pairings:** PruCan. Smallest hint of America/Russia  
__**Summery**: Francis notices L'Amour. And jumps for it.  
__**A/N: **Remember my first story it was a cliché about Prussia noticing Canada. Well this is a cliché of Francis playing matchmaker. As the title states. Oh and OOC all around. Another pre-story note, the length makes me really happy~!_

_start_

* * *

"Ah, the party is going so smoothly." Francis mewled. Everything was... Wait. What? Francis counted his bottles of beer again. 357..? That couldn't be right. Not with Gilbert here. There should only be... at most 100 left. "Oh, Gil~" Francis sang as he made his way over to the lonesome looking albino at the back of the room. "Mon ami, why is it that you are still sober?" Sobriety really was a thing to worry about when it came to the Prussian. He'd have a drink for every occasion just like Francis would make love to go with any occasion. Feeling depressed, beer. Feeling happy, beer. Lost a bet, beer. Won a bet, beer. The list goes on. The one thing that Gilbert didn't do was not drink beer. So why was it that now, at one of _Francis's _parties, was he completely sober and brooding at the back of the room with next to no attention on him.

"I don't feel like beer..." Francis still took a step back at the admittance, though he was suspecting as much. "Sorry." Francis couldn't hide the gasp.

"Mon ami!" He sputtered. In one flourished movement Francis was sitting next to the ex-nation with an arm around his shoulder. "Gilbert, I am surprised at you. No beer! And... Apologies! Next you'll be telling me that you're in love!" The blonde tried to joke, but the way his friend stiffened when he mentioned love was not a joke. A grin crept onto the Frenchman's face. "L'Amour?" Gilbert coughed to hide his nod. A bellowing laugh followed the accusation. "Gilbert, Prussia, the invader of vital regions! In love!" He'd never imagined it in all his years. This was really a sight to see. The eighth wonder, if you will.

Gilbert looked horrified "Keep it down! I'm pretty sure the whole world can hear you! How un-awesome."

Francis laughed slightly. "Don't be silly, I didn't invite _everyone _to the party!" He started laughing harder at his own joke.

The albino rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, ass hole." Francis began to look offended.

"Oh, Gilbert, how you absolutely wound me!" Gilbert scoffed. "But enough of that. Tell me, Gil..." He hummed and looked around at the numerous amounts of guests in his house. "Who is the lucky lady?" The red eyed ex-nation mumbled something. "Come again." Francis asked. More mumbling. He's starting to sound like Matthew! The blonde thought. "Speak up!"

"'S not a chick!" Gilbert all but screamed. And suddenly, Francis was stumped. Not a female? Gilbert was in love with a man. Gilbert. The same Gilbert who said that love was for pussies. He didn't have a problem with homosexual relationships, he was all for his brother and little Feliciano, but he was still Prussia. Him liking men where not things that went hand and hand. Things just weren't connecting for the poor Frenchman. He almost wanted to start laughing and than have Gilbert start laughing as well and tell him that it was all a joke. But that wouldn't happen. Gilbert was serious, dead serious, serious enough to not want alcohol. Which is... serious.

Francis kept his voice as cool as he could. "Well then, who's the lucky man?" Truthfully, not only was he confused to high hell, but he was giddier than a school girl. He got to play matchmaker. He loved playing matchmaker. Though, he usually played matchmaker with Gilbert and Antonio by his side. Like getting Vash and Roderich together, he was the brains. But anyway, he'd have fun using Gilbert, who's been silent for the past minute or so. "Gilbert?"

The albino shook his head. "I don't want to tell. You'll over inflate it, like you do with everything."

Francis tsk'd. "If I guess correctly would you say so?" He eyes momentarily scanning the crowd of nations oblivious to the conversing men.

Gilbert tilted his head to the side in thought. What did he have to lose, really? "Sure, why not. I doubt that you're awesome enough to guess it anyways."

The blonde didn't hold back a laugh. "If you think so, mon ami, than you could answer a few minor questions." Gilbert, still boosting in his own ego grinned and agreed. And so, Francis was off asking questions like they were playing Guess Who. "Does he have blond hair?"

"Yes." Gilbert wasn't worried about that question, basically everyone had blonde hair.

"That narrows it down." Francis mumbled to himself before he brightened up. "Oh, Gil! I never knew that you felt that way towards me!"

The ex-nation scoffed at the idea of him being in love with FRANCIS of all people. "That's gross." He said as he pushed the blonde.

Francis winked and pulled out a rose, which he soon shoved in his friend's face. "Don't knock it until you try it. That's what Alfred says." Gilbert batted away the rose and the Frenchman let it drop to the floor before he put on a rather baffled look. "It's not Alfred, is it? Your crush I mean." Gilbert looked possibly more disgusted by the Alfred idea than the Francis one. "I take it as a no."

"You are taking that correctly."

Francis took a few seconds to think. The man was blonde, young, and not him or Alfred... Oh! "Does this fabled man have a hair curl. A prominent one, like, Italy's?"

And like that, Gilbert stiffened. A very obvious tell. "I'm done playing your stupid game, Franny, go bother someone else!"

Francis laughed weakly before giving a rather twisted smile, one that could challenge Russia's, to his friend. "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to go tell Ludwig that a certain Prussian is denying beer. I bet he'll take it well." That got the albino to open up slightly.

"He has a curl, okay! He also has purple eyes, and the cutest little smile if recognize him!" Gilbert caught his breath. "Don't tell Luddy I haven't been drinking. Awesome people don't do things like that to their pals, right, and you're pretty awesome!"

"According to you I'm not."

"Now I'm saying that you are! Now is now! Just don't tell my brother, I don't want to have to stay with Roderich again!" Ah yes, the infamous use Roderich to make Gilbert _want_ alcohol poisoning trick. It's really terrible torture, it has only had to happen once, and Gilbert learned his lesson that time.

"Ahh, you silly albinos, I was never going to tell, I just wanted information." He patted his friend's shoulder. "You're so cute when you pout, mon ami." Francis poked Gilbert's cheek.

The Prussian rolled his eyes. "And for that, I take back all that I've said."

"Go ahead, I just know that I have enough information to find the thief."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Thief?" He never mentioned anything about his crush being a robber, did he?

"The man who stole your heart!" Leaving the red-eyed ex-nation with a terrible cliché, Francis skipped away to start attending his own party again.

Gilbert gave a weak laugh to myself. "He didn't steal it." He mumbled while looking at his hands. "I gave it to him..." The albino's eyes shot up and widened slightly ad he realized what he'd just said. "Maybe I do need a beer." He laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his silver hair.

* * *

At about four am, Francis forced everyone out of his home, save his family, and winked at the Prussian, who seemed to have found his way to the beer because he stumbled into the bushes by Francis' driveway. "Party well done, no?" He said to the three blonde's all stumbling around his house.

"It bloody wasn't!" Arthur slurred. "I had ta listen to the git over 'ere," he pointed at Alfred who was grinning at nothing imparticular, "sing 'bout bad romances! It was terrible!" And with that, the Englishman fell flat on his face.

"Well, I had fun, Papa." The timid voice of Matthew said. He grunted as he lifted Arthur's dead weight. "I did notice that you were missing for awhile, though." He dragged his English father onto the sofa next to his wasted brother. The two of them painted such a pretty picture.

"Oh yes." Francis said as he remembered his conversation with his friend. "I was just helping out pitiful Gilbert." Matthew smiled slightly.

"Did Gilbert walk in on someone again?" The albino managed to walk in on who knows how many couples while they were having intercourse. Afterwards he'd call Matthew and whine about it maybe end up demanding pancakes. It was the story his life.

Francis laughed, he was the cause of many of those phone calls, and he was damn proud of it. "Non, non. Just having a rough night." He said before turning around to face his son and when he got a good look at the Canadian, a revelation came over him.

"Was that why he didn't cause a big ruckus tonight?" Matthew's question went unheard because standing right in front of the Frenchman was a blonde, purple eyed nation, with a curl sticking out of the top of his head. Francis managed to dumbly nod and Matthew carried on. "I actually would have gone to find him, but he seemed to be invisible!" The boy was kind enough to not add that he was as well. His papa was always so apologetic and touchy when he admitted to feeling as though he was forgotten.

"Mathieu..?" And there it was, the adorable smile that Matthew always made when someone referred to him by name.

"Yes, Papa?" The Canadian asked.

"I was curious," Francis started. "how to you feel about Gilbert?" He hoped, and he hoped hard, that the Canadian was at least friends with the Prussian. Because if Matthew was, that meant Francis could sleep easy knowing that Gilbert wasn't just after his 'son's' pants and that there was a chance that the violet eyed nation was willing to like his friend more.

Of course, the act of being blatant like Francis was caused Matthew to become defensive. "I like him. I-I'd say we're friends, you know. He comes over sometimes- C-completely innocent visits! J-just to talk! A-and he likes my pancakes! Which is nice of him. And he's pretty cute." He quickly clamped him hand over his mouth whore he could say more. "B-but you d-didn't hear th-that f-fr-from me." He added as and after-thought. But the deed was done. And, though Matthew couldn't see it due to his head being pointed down at his feet in embarrassment, the Frenchman was grinning like an idiot. This would be easier than he thought.

* * *

The first thing Gilbert registered the next morning was a pounding headache. Than a craving for pancakes. The two usually went hand and hand, though.

Slowly but surely, the Prussian sat up from his bed, trying to ignore that fact that was empty and he had failed in admitting to his blonde crush again, and went downstairs. Maybe his brother was already awake and could make him pancakes. Gilbert was certain that he had Canadian maple syrup left over from the last batch Matthew had given him. But Gilbert had no such luck. Ludwig had already left, only leaving a note for Gilbert saying that he was out with Italy and that he shouldn't break the house down. No pancakes for Gilly then. The Prussian eyed the stove for a second before he burst out laughing at himself. "Me, cooking?" He sputtered. "I'm to awesome to do any such thing?" And by that, he meant that he didn't want to pay for another kitchen remodel...

"Oh! Phone!" He said happily. He could call Matthew! Have him come over and make him magic hangover killing pancakes! Afterwards they could hang out. It will be awesome. So he called up the Canadians cell only to get the answering machine. He knew it by heart. "Hello. Bonjour. You've reached Matthew Williams' phone. Not Alfred's I'm sorry." If you listened close enough you could hear the Canadian ask how people can mistake their phone numbers, for they are completely different. "B-but if you meant me, than leave your information and I'll call you back!" Gilbert said along, trying to mimic the airiness of the other's voice. When be heard the beep he started. "Hi, Birdie. I have a killer headache from Franny's party last night and I need you to work your strange Canadian magic of Pancake awesome and fix it." He smiled slightly. "And of you don't, I'll be forced to drink Maple syrup straight out of the bottle. Call me back~" He sang and then hung up. Hopefully the blonde would get back to him soon...

* * *

When Matthew woke up, he felt warmer than he had for a long while. He lied there in silence as his brain started to kick into motion. The day before started to come back to him. Waking up, being abducted by his French brother-father, attending a party, looking for Gilbert to no avail, unfortunately admitting to his French brother-father that he had a crush on Gilbert, and falling asleep in the guest room. He wasn't alone, though. There was a reason he was warm. Arthur, his English brother-father, and Alfred, his just plain old brother, had joined him. Oh, and Francis, but that was to be expected of him.

Very slowly, Matthew managed to wriggle out from the cocoon his family seemed to have made around him and made it to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes for a brief moment and grabbed his glasses before stunning into the bathroom. He was quick to lock the door behind him. While Arthur was good about privacy, Alfred thought that brother's were meant to share everything... even showers. And Francis was France. 'Nuff said.

The Canadian took a nice and short shower, knowing that his family had all had there fair share of alcohol, he himself opted out because watching drunk nations staggering around was much more fun than being one of them, and they would be needing the shower to help with their impending hangovers. Isn't he nice? After his shower he brushed his teeth and got dressed.

Not wanting to be stuck with hangover babysitting, the blonde quickly left for his house.

"Kumajuri! I'm home!" He 'yelled' upon entering.

"Who?" The small polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada." Matthew said with a smile. "And, I'm about to feed you."

Kumajirou smiled, if bears actually could, and followed his master to the kitchen. After he received his fish he tugged at his owner's pant leg. "Phone."

Matthew looked up from what he was doing, making pancakes, and seemed pretty surprised. "Someone called?" He said more to himself than the bear. He walked over to the phone and saw that he actually had a message. He pressed the button and listened carefully, just in case it was his boss.

_"Hi, Birdie. I have a killer headache from Franny's party last night and I need you to work your strange Canadian magic of Pancake awesome and fix it! And of you don't, I'll be forced to drink Maple syrup straight out of the bottle. Call me back!"_ Matthew wore a frown for a few reasons. Reason number one, he didn't want to hangover babysit. Reason number two, while he loved maple syrup (and could be caught drinking it by the bottle, though he'd never admit it...) he believed the the syrup was to be enjoyed with something else. And the third reason was Matthew fancied the albino, so he was going to call back and give him some of his pancakes anyways.

He dialed Ludwig's home and went back to making the hotcakes. _"Guten morgen."_ The German said laboriously over the phone.

"Ah. G-Gluten m-morgen, Ludwig. It's Matthew, c-could you put Gilbert on the line?" There was some staticy grumbling in German before the German loudly yelled for his brother which caused the Canadian to flinch away from his phone.

_"He'll be down in a moment."_ Ludwig reassured. Matthew was still to shocked to say anything, though.

There was some shifting on the German end of the line. _"Ah, Mattie! You got my awesome message I presume!."_

Matthew smiled slightly. "Yeah, I did. I started making some already."

_"Alright!"_ The albino cheered. There was some more shifting and the phone was apparently back in Ludwig's hands.

_"Pancakes?"_ The stoic blonde asked.

"What else?" Matthew chuckled. Of course Gilbert would be so excited about pancakes that he'd basically drop the phone. "I-I'll talk to you later, Ludwig." Matthew knew the German had a lot to drink last night. The last thing he wanted to do was keep him awake.

_"Ja."_ Was all Ludwig said before he hung up the phone and the dial tone was blasting in Matthew's ear. The Canadian set down his phone a gave his full attention back to the pancakes.

* * *

Francis was currently situated outside of Matthew's house. Dressed as a rose bush. Which is important, because he wouldn't fit in if he was sunflower. He saved that disguise for Alfred and Ivan but that wasn't something you shared with many people. He was outside of his son/brother's house to watch the interactions between said man and his best friend. Both of which admitted of liking each other, but the other didn't know it yet.

From what he could tell, they were a match made in heaven, however unlikely it was.

So, Francis spent his day outside of his ex-colony's house taking notes. Like; how Matthew acts like himself around Gilbert, how Gilbert doesn't force the blonde to do anything the he doesn't want to do, how each of them blush when the get near each other (and how Gilbert purposely invades the nation's space), how Matthew doesn't stutter around the albino, and how Gilbert wasn't as overbearing and egotistic around the other. All in all, they were exactly what the other needed. Francis had to retain himself from rushing into his former charge's house and forcing the two to make-out.

There was actually a moment where he thought the two were going to kiss. He saw Matthew trip on something straight into Gilbert's arms (something out of a chick-flick) and they stared at each other for a few moments before Gilbert cleared his throat and walked away. Francis of course was holding his breath the whole time, and angrily exhaled it when the kiss didn't happen. "Nations these days." He muttered to himself. "So oblivious of L'Amour."

It was the evening after of Francis' spying trip when he thought up his brilliant plan. Invite Gilbert and Matthew to accompany him to a romantic movie. At some point he'd leave to use the restroom and when he'd come back Matthew and Gilbert would be lip locked. (He let himself be bothered by that fact that it was his best friend Gilbert and son/brother Matthew who would be kissing, but only for a moment. L'Amour was more important than his feelings.)

So, the Frenchman called up Matthew and was pleased to find that Gilbert was there too, and asked them to go see the movie with him. Matthew, always happy to spend time with Francis, obliged and Gilbert, always happy to be around the Canadian, agrees as well. _Everything was going to be perfect_, Francis thought. Rather famous last words.

* * *

Nothing was perfect, Actually. First of all, Gilbert complained about the movie choice. "You actually want me to pay to see mushy schieße! I only need to invade Roderich's unawesome home if I want to be disgusted by cheep romance!" On the up side, Matthew voiced the fact that he actually wanted to see the movie and Gilbert miraculously changed his views on the matter. The next imperfection was that, when Francis got up to use the restroom, Gilbert saw it fit to go refill his popcorn, so, there was never a time when the subjects were alone in the theatre. Francis would have tried to make his leave again, but he didn't want to look suspicious. And thirdly, the movie just plain sucked and there was never any "mood".

"I can't believe I wanted to see that movie..." Matthew said berating himself.

Gilbert piped up with his opinion. "I was going to say! I thought you had better taste in movies!" It was obvious, though, that he wasn't going to say anything. He wouldn't say anything negative about the Canadian if he could help it.

"Oui, that was a terrible depiction of L'Amour." Francis said while being obviously bummed about how the day had turned out.

"I say, we go to an awesome bar and get awesomely drunk!" Then again, things could only get better from here.

* * *

"And then, he decided he could fucking pick out what I was going to wear! Who fucking does that anymore!"

"Ass holes! That's who!"

"Yeah, well I wore the damn outfit anyways, and Arthur really believed I was Alfred's sister! Can you believe that!"

"Fucking shit on a stick! That's the worst thing fucking ever! How totally un-fucking-awesome!"

Francis had his head buried in his hands. Going to a bar was the worst possible thing he could've agreed to. He tends to forget about the effect alcoholic had on Matthew. And with Gilbert. It was hell. Francis was getting ready to give up for the day. Maybe he could start getting as drunk as the other two.

"I know! Fuck..." Francis winced at the language his brother/son was using whilst drunk. He knew it was something he got from Arthur. Worst thing the boy could get, besides those eyebrows. "You'd never do that to me, though."

"Of course not! That would be completely un-awesome me!" The Canadian smiled warmly. Francis, on the other hand, was shocked. The good kind of shocked though. Maybe he shouldn't give up just yet.

"Mathieu~ What are you trying to say?" The Frenchman pushed.

"I'm just saying that Gilbert-" The blonde hiccuped. "- Is a good friend."

The albino in question grinned. "You're a wicked awesome friend too, Birdy."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but the Canadian was blushing a deeper red than usual. "You really think so..?"

"Of course. You're diffietly my best friend." Francis ignored the small feeling of hurt, he understood. Hopefully the two would say they love each other soon so he could head home. These two were tiering.

"I really like you." Matthew whispered.

"I do too." Gilbert replied whist leaning in slightly. Matthew followed suit, licking his lips.

"Maybe we should-"

"SCHEIßE!" The Prussian slipped off of the bar stool, he managed to grab the Canadian's shirt, but he was unstable as well, so they both went crashing to the floor.

Curing his luck, Francis was up quickly to help, buy he saw the position the two were in and hesitated. Gilbert was on his back and had his hands gripping the thighs of Matthew who was straddling him. His hands were next to the Prussian's head and they were staring at each other. Little more than a second passed before Francis, unable to contain himself yelled; "KISS HIM! KISS THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM NOW."

Unsure of who the Frenchman was talking to they both leaned towards each other, smashing their heads in the process. Now it was starting to become a comedy of errors. The Prussian started laughing first and the Canadian followed suit. Somehow, in the midst of the laughing, the albino managed to catch his little birdy's lips. And that's how it went.

Francis drove the two to their respective houses, not wanting them to do something they'd regret and drove himself home for a well deserved sleep. The only thing that was nagging at his mind was the question "Will they remember everything when they wake up."

To make this short and sweet; when Francis woke up the next morning, he got a call from both Gilbert and Matthew thanking him.

* * *

_THIS ENDING! UGH I couldn't figure out how it should end. _

_BUT OHMUHGUH THIS IS LONG FOR ME. Like, really long. And it's all typed up on my phone. Imagine. But yeah, thanks for being patient I guess. I meant to have this done yesterday, but I failed at that... Thanks for all the favourites and follows and reviews I've gotten! Makes everything worthwhile._

_Anything you don't understand, use google translate~! Tee hee_

_Review if you'd like~!_

_Edit: Sorry for all the edits. But the line breaks keep failing on me ;~; I'm really sorry!_


	11. On A Bench In the Rain Cliché

_**Title**: Sitting on a Bench Being Rained on. A cliché! With a twist!  
__**Pairing**: Pre-PruCan.  
__**Summery**: You know how in so many stories, Matthew manages to find his way to a bench in the rain, and Gilbert appears out of nowhere to comfort him? Well, this time it's Gilbert on the hot seat. Or... Rain soaked seat, if you will.  
__**A/N**__: The totally awesome idea was requested by __Ayla The Librarian__! Thank you very __very much, I had fun writing it! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Goddamnit it, Gilbert! I shouldn't have to control your life!" The usually stoic German-American yelled to his older brother. This was a usual occurrence in the Beilschmidt brothers household. Ludwig would yell at Gilbert for doing something stupid, Gilbert would storm out and do something stupid, and the next night he'd be scolded by Ludwig for doing something stupid.

The man he was yelling at was a rather handsome albino and self proclaimed 'awesome-boy'. "I'm not asking you to!" He challenged. He liked beer. He really did. The first step to all his wrong doings was going to a bar and getting drunk.

"It seems like have to, because I know what you're too immature and incompetent to even _think _of taking care of yourself! I have to force you to do everything, except getting drunk to the point of uselessness. You're exceptionally good at that. And no, it's not a fucking compliment!"

"Yeah! Well," Gilbert's brow furrowed. "that's unawesome of you to say..." He trailed off and the harsher than usual berating started to sink in. "Maybe I wouldn't do such" he made invisible quote marks in the air "'stupid things' If you stopped treating me like I was your son or something!"

"Sometimes it feels like you are." Ludwig spat back, unwilling to be 'taught a lesson' by his immature brother.

The albino's face twisted up and he grabbed his coat. Quickly making it to the door as he pulled his arms through the sleeves. There it was, the feeling of inadequacy. A terrible feeling, really. "You know," he didn't bother turning around. He didn't want his brother to see the emotion written on his face. "I thought this shit would stop when vatter died." He let out a dark chuckle. "I guess not. I see you're still trying to be the goody two shoes son even when he's not here to praise your for it. How nice, bruder." And with that he was out the door. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand threw his perfectly gelled hair. He wandered over to the fridge where he grabbed a cold beer and than shuffled over to the sofa and sat down. He briefly wondered when everything went wrong, but chose to not think about it and watched some mind numbing television.

**_-pagebreak-_**

One thing Gilbert hated was being sober. His mind was clear, yet it was more jumbled and confused than ever. It gave him a false sense of breathing space and continued to choke him with his own existence. He needed out, he needed something, anything, just to make everything stop. He needed to forget his fathers voice, he needed to forget Ludwig's scoldings, he needed to forget. He needed money. He'd left too fast, he needed to get away from his father- no - his brother and he forgot to grab his wallet. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stuck in the rain with no money, no I.D., and a buzzing sober mind to boot. He'd call up Francis or maybe Antonio if he hadn't forgotten his phone as well. Awesome.

Sitting on a rain soaked bench, becoming a rain soaked albino was not how he wanted to spend his evening. He couldn't go back to the house, and he was too far away to walk to any friend's houses. So many possibilities, yet they were all so far away. Such was his life. His poor, meaningless, pitiful, unawesome life... When did rain start to taste like salt?

Oh.

"Fuck." He cursed at himself. Just great, he thought, fucking perfect. Such was his life, such will his life ever be. Of course he cried. He only cried when he was sober, which is truthfully not often. Not that he cried much in the first place, no, tonight is just a bad night for poor Gilbert. Terrible, stupid, incompetent, arrogant... That's Gilbert's characteristics, not the characteristics of the evening. The albino pulled at his hair, frustrated, depressed. He needed beer and he needed it NOW!

"E-excuse me, sir?" Gilbert's head shot up and his red eyes, red rimmed from tears and red from natural albinism, locked with concerned violet eyes. "O-oh my. A-are you okay?"

Gilbert let his sober mind run wild with the question. Was he alright? Obviously not. He was sober. Of course there was more to it. The feeling of inadequacy, depression, anger, hate, loneliness... "I'm fine." He choked out.

The violet eyed stranger took a seat next to our troubled albino, the rain soaked him enough that he didn't care what little damage a wet wooden bench would do to his back-side. "Wh-when I say I'm fine, I-I'm really not." Is voice wavered, nervous about telling a stranger that fact, nervous in general.

"Peh." Gilbert spat. He was trying to act tough, trying to keep his reputation strong. He wouldn't break in front of the broken. He wouldn't break in front of anyone.

"Yo-u're g-going to, ah, c-catch a-a cold out-out here." He stood from the bench, excess water cascaded down his rain coat, and gently took Gilbert's arm. An uncharacteristic sign of forwardness. "You can stay a-at my house fo-for tonight." The albino didn't budge. He wouldn't break. Violet had seen to much. "P-please, sir. I can't go home kn-knowing that someone's sitting on a bench in the middle of th-the rain!" Gilbert sighed and let the young man pull him to his feet. "C-come now." He began walking, still holding onto Gilbert's fore-arm, and Gilbert trailed behind a step of two as though he was in a daze. "A-ah, I'm M-Ma-M-M-" He licked his lips and took a deep breath, why Gilbert noticed these things, he had no idea. "Matthew. Matthew Williams." Violet-no-Matthew concluded.

"Your stuttering reminds me of a bird singing." Was all Gilbert said. He'd given up, why would he care anyway. He asked for anything to make everything stop, and things were stopping, shutting down one by one. Matthew blushed, if it was from embarrassment or being complimented, Gilbert couldn't tell. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him.

It wasn't long before the two made it to Matthew's apartment complex and along the way Matthew managed to get that the albino's name was Gilbert, nothing else. He planned to get more information in a calmer atmosphere. Gilbert noticed that Matthews apartment was not far from his own house he shared with his brother.

Matthew stripped his sopping wet rain coat and hung it over some newspaper, he helped Gilbert get out of his coat and did the same, over the news print. "I-I'll go g-get you some clothes, o-okay?" he pattered away, much dryer than the albino thanks to having a water-proof coat. He came back a minute later, having changed clothes himself. "I believe these will fit." He mumbled. "Y-you can ch-change in the b-bathroom. It's o-over there. First d-door on the left."

Gilbert stood still for a few seconds, but it was starting to become obvious that Matthew was uncomfortable with all the water that was dripping off of his clothing and onto the wooden floor. "'Kay." he mumbled as he shuffled to the bathroom to change. When he came out in the surprisingly comfortable clothing he was greeted by the sound of something being stirred. He managed to find his way to the kitchen and saw that the wavy haired blonde was cooking something. "What are you making?"

Matthew jumped, seemingly lost in his own world while he was cooking, might've even forgot that he wasn't alone in his house like he usually was. "Pancakes." He said after he gathered himself.

_Pancakes?_ Gilbert said to himself. Pancakes were breakfast foods, and last time he checked it was dark out, and in the evening. He wasn't going to say anything, though. He grunted and sat down at the hightop counter.

"After bei-being in the rain, I-I love to warm u-up with home-made pancakes a-and m-maple syrup!" He explained, though no explanation was asked. "I also ha-have some milk heating f-for hot-chocolate." He was obviously brightened up by the prospects of his own home cooked meal. Gilbert, on the other hand, was wondering if the blonde had any beer, but he grunted out approval anyways. He didn't want to upset the young man and be kicked out of yet another house tonight.

After the pancakes and hot-chocolate was done and everything was set correctly at the dining room table, they dug in. Well, Matthew did. Gilbert stared at his pancakes, not sure if it was actually the taste he wanted in his mouth at the moment. _It's not_. His mind reminded. _You want beer_.

"You should p-put maple syrup on those and d-d-d-dig in!" Matthew pushed the glass bottle towards the albino. Gilbert stared at it for a moment before thinking; what did he have to lose? He dumped a fair amount over his pancakes and took a modest bite. For a moment, everything really did stop, but everything came back in a rush, one that can only be seen on highways, and a little more. Soon his modest bite turned into shoving half a syrup soaked pancake into his mouth and than he became a human vacuum and the pancakes were gone and left no trace of ever being there. "Like them, did you?" Matthew giggled, finishing his own portion as well.

"Like them?" Gilbert said, a little life having been brought back to him. "This is the most awesome fucking meal I've ever eaten!" The blonde blushed at the compliment and smiled back.

"Y-you really th-think so?" The stutter reappearing at full force. "The-they're not _th-that_ good." He mumbled.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Gilbert spat, luckily he'd swallowed the sip of hot-chocolate a second before. It was very god as well, might I add. "This was great, amazing,_ awesome_!" _Everything you'd like too be_. His mind added and Gilbert fell quiet.

"W-well, th-thank you." Matthew said before noticing the albino's sudden mood drop. "G-Gilbert? E-everything okay?"

"Yeah." Gilbert muttered. "Could I have some more cocoa?" He asked, changing the subject. Matthew hesitated, but nodded and got up grabbing both Gilbert's and his own cup and heading to the kitchen.

Gilbert shook his head. Why was he here? Why hadn't he just walked to the store to get beer. Why had he chosen to sit on the damn bench. He stared over at his empty plate and frowned. Empty, just like- He actually managed to laugh at himself. He was thinking like some kind of self conscious teenage girl! Of course, Matthew chose the moment when Gilbert was laughing like a crazy man to come walking back into the kitchen.

"G-Gilbert?" He asked as he set the refilled mug in front of the albino. "A-are you o-okay?" He sat down on his chair again, staring at his guest.

Gilbert, having found a bit of light-heartedness in making fun of himself held up his hands and shook his head. "I'm pretty fuckin' great." said he, before picking up his mug and taking a long sip of the burning liquid.

The blonde smiled softly. "O-oh. Ok-okay." He also returned to his cocoa, letting the albino plague his mind and asking himself questions about the man that he'd obviously not know the answers to unless he asked the German-American himself. During his silence there was many points where he opened his mouth to ask one of those questions that were currently engraving themselves into his brain, but he found that his anxiety just wasn't letting him actually ask them.

The both of them had finished their mugs before the Canadian finally worked up enough courage to open his mouth and make sound. "A-ah, s-so, G-"

Only to be interrupted. "Hey, kid, it's getting' late."

Matthew decided to give up and just fold his hands on his lap, it really wasn't his business after all. "Y-yes, i-it is."

Gilbert looked at the ceiling, figuring he just made the situation much more awkward. Though, to be honest, he really was feeling better about himself. Maybe he should hang around with the stuttering blonde more often. It really did help any qualms about his own speaking patterns. "So, yeah, thanks and shit, but I really should be heading home. My bruder's probably wondering where I am." _If he even cares_. No, he was happy, remember.

"O-oh." Matthre nodded. "I-I suppose so."

The albino awkwardly cleared his throat and stood up from the table and gathered his clothes. "I, umm, I'll just return these clothes another time. That sound good?"

"Y-yeah."

He looked at the door and rubbed the back of his neck. "And maybe we could hang again. Those pancakes were pretty fantastic.."

The Canadian brightened considerably. "Yeah, eh. I-I'd like that." He stayed seated and watched as the albino left his apartment. There's always be another time to figure out what was bothering the man. As long as he was able to help.

* * *

_DAT ENDING. __Anyways, it's been forever, hasn't it! Be,nsdkjdn I just suck. But thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapters. (and this one if you do!)_

_Just a note, for Canada's overbearing stutter I used Me as a subject and made it more like how a person would actuality talk if they had a stutter~ Yay for me! _

_Oh, and I love cliché requests, so if you have any don't hesitate to ask! (It can even be for other pairings. Anything to get my muse pumping!)_

_Thanks for reading~~!_


End file.
